1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility carts and more particularly to such carts having detachable shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility carts are well known and conventionally include an orthogonal upright supporting frame composed of tubular steel upright supports at the corners. Horizontal shelves of orthogonal shape extend between the upright supports and conventionally are secured thereto by means of threaded fasteners passing diametrically through the supports. The fastening means are so arranged that the shelves can be secured in only one position. By reason of the threaded fasteners passing through the tubular supports, excessive tightening thereof has resulted in some flattening of the supports which limits tightness and is also the cause of the fasteners becoming loose after a period of time.